Christmas Memories
by Kristal
Summary: Oneshot. “We wish you a merry Christmas. We wish you a merry Christmas. We wish you a merry Christmas and a happy new year. Oh how Faith hated the prison's carolers.


**Christmas Memories**

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or Buffy/Angel characters.

**Notes: **This is my holiday fic-a-thon present for LisaRoquin.

You wanted: "gen, het, slash, femmeslash all good no problem reading and enjoying just about anything, any rating, Holiday season centric, not set in sunnydale (post series, roadtrip/vacation, pre series, land in crossover verse whatever),Comics (Author Picks), CSI; Firefly, Harry Potter, Highlander, Lord of the Rings, Smallville, Stargate SG1/SGA, Supernatural, X-Men, Cordelia, Doyle, Drusilla, Faith, Giles, Oz, Spike, Tara, Wesley, or Xander." Oh, and you asked for no character death.

I hope I filled your request. I had to narrow down the list of things that I could write or felt comfortable writing without screwing up, etc. So with that, I had to cut out comics, CSI, Firefly (although now I could add it- yesterday and the day before I spent watching the entire series), Highlander, Stargate, Doyle, Oz, Tara, and slash, etc. So with what's left over I formed several ideas of Christmas-y ideas with the characters. Sadly, I didn't have the time to write them all- only one. And this one I had to erase some things because of mention of Laura's (I had no clue what her names was, if you know it, please correct me) death. I'm a very angst-y writer and am really trying to write some humor- sadly, this isn't one of those attempts cause I'm still very self-conscious about my comedy writing. Possibly, I may get some others up eventually- however after Christmas, Christmas fics may not be the best… shrug!

Anyway, I hope you enjoy, and I hope everyone else does too!

----------

"We wish you a merry Christmas. We wish you a merry Christmas. We wish you a merry Christmas and a happy new year. Now bring us some Figgie pudding, now bring us some…"

Faith pressed her back against the cold, stone wall. It was Christmas time, her third one since coming here. She hated it. She loathed it. She wanted to press herself into the wall and escape the holiday entirely.

The carolers were the worst. While many inmates came out of their cells to listen, Faith tried to get the farthest away as possible. For about an hour, they would sing, hand out candy canes, and spread holiday cheer in her ward. Faith hated it with every ounce of her being.

Why? Because every Christmas brought a wave of memories crashing into her, fast, high, and hard. This year was no different.

-

_"LEX!" A brown-haired little girl cried as she flew around a corner. Her intended target was an older bald boy. "Give me Alice!"_

The older boy dove down the stairs to get away from his little sister, her doll pressed against him. "Nope!"

With glaring dark eyes, Faith Luther jumped on the railing and began to slide down the staircase. Whenever no one was watching, Faith loved to attempt the tricks she watched on television and in movies. She grinned as her body took off down the wooden rail.

Lex turned around, just a second too late. He saw his sister's body unbalance and slip from the rail. Seeing the danger, he dropped the gorgeous doll, almost identical to his sister. The porcelain skin shattered as it hit the hard floor. He didn't take notice as his sister's body hit the ground.

Faith's eyes widened. The drop was quick. Her small body hit the cold tile with a loud bang.

Lex dove next to her, a split second too late to catch her. "Faith!"

The little girl sat up and twisted her up to look at the grand staircase. "Stupid staircase," She muttered with angry eyes. For good measure, Faith stuck her tongue out at it too.

Lex let out a deep breath that he, unknowingly, had been holding. "You're okay?"

Faith turned her head to her brother. A few strands of hair now littered her face, impairing her vision. Lex brought his hand over to whisk them away. Seeing his face, Faith broke into a wide grin. "Five by five!"

"Huh?" Lex looked at her obviously confused.

Faith shrugged. "I dunno…"

"Don't know," he corrected her.

The five-year-old smiled deviously. "I **dunno,** daddy's friend with the outfit with lots of pin said it." She paused. "I liked it!" She concluded.

The eleven-year-old sighed. His little sister was a sponge now. She listened to everything and learned it all. This was just one reason by she was their daddy's little girl, his perfect angel- especially after Julian died several months ago.

It was now that Faith looked down at her twisted leg. "My leg hurts," She complained softly without looking away from it.

Lex smiled softly at her, he could never help it. "I can go get Ellie for you. Or I could just bring you up there now."

Faith's frown turned into a smile. Happy with his second suggestion, she held her arms out for her big brother.

Right when he was about to pick her up, a loud voice came from the top of the stairs. "Lex, what did you do to your sister?"

Faith looked up at her father as he descended the stairs. "Daddy, I fell off the stairs."

Lionel Luther came at them quickly. He pushed Lex away from the young girl and bent down to her. Scooping her up, he turned at Lex. "Lex, you should have been watching her!"

Lex stood up in defense. "I was!"

"You were doing nothing of the sort," he yelled back at his son, cradling his daughter close to him. He tilted his head down to look at her. "Are you hurt, princess?"

Faith glanced between her father and her brother. "Just a little, my get got twisted."

Lionel quickly used this information to turn back to his son angrily. "She was hurt because you were not watching her, Lex. Breaking her doll and letting her break a leg. What kind of brother are you?"

Lex avoided his father's eyes. He was right. He should have been watching her better.

As Lionel opened his mouth again, a beautiful, red-headed woman appeared at the top of the stairs. As she slowly stepped down the stairs, holding the rail tightly, she spoke with a soft, heavenly voice, "Lionel, leave him be." In response to his wife, Lionel only nodded and shut his still open mouth. Laura smiled at him and then directed her eyes to her youngest child. "Faith, sweetheart, are you alright? I heard a loud crash up in my room."

Faith nodded at her mother. "Yes mommy. I just hurt my leg."

Lionel walked over to her as she reached the bottom of the steps. "Dear, you should be in bed."

"Dear," She instantly called back, her sweet smile still on her lips. "It's Christmas Eve and I want to be with my husband and children."

Faith beamed. "Does that mean that Lex and I can open a present now?" She asked hopefully. She had seen all the presents under the tree and had counted 17 for her… at least she thought it was 17. She might have missed a number. She really didn't like the number 9.

Laura smiled at her daughter and brought a pale, skinny hand to stroke Faith's cheek. "After the carolers come, you and Lex may open one present each before you go to bed! Then Santa will come tonight and tomorrow we'll open the rest of the presents! How does that sound?"

"Yay!" Faith cried, her hurt leg completely forgotten.

Lex took this opportunity to cross the room and join his family by the stairs. He knew there would not be many moments left like this- smiles of all their faces… well a smile on Faith's face and everyone smiling at her or for her benefit. His mother was sick. He knew that. He understood full well what it meant. He knew that the doctors said she wouldn't make it through the next year and no matter how much money Lionel spent, would this be untrue. But Lex didn't want to think of that now. Not now. Not when carolers were knocking on the door and his little sister was giddy with excitement at the thought of opening presents.

A young woman stepped around the corner. "The carolers are here, Mr. Luther."

Lionel turned to her and smiled. "Thank you." He turned to Laura and shifted Faith to open a free arm for his wife. "Come now Laura, Lex."

"Yes dear," Laura agreed stepping into her husband's open arm. She then held her opposite arm open for her son. "Lex?"

Lex nodded and stepped into her arm.

Faith grinned. "Can we go already?"

Lionel looked at his daughter and his eyes were lit up in joy. "Yes, my angel."

Together, the four walked into an elegant sitting room. They were greeted with a little band of carolers, clad in red and green and bright, cheerful faces. The Luther family forgot all events of the day and all the fears of the days to come. They only smiled as the carolers began to merrily sing.

"We wish you a merry Christmas. We wish you a merry Christmas. We wish you a merry Christmas…"

-

"… and a happy new year," Faith quietly finished, the carolers of the past and present softly faded away.

----------

Reviews make me happy! Please review and let me have a Merry Christmas!

Oh… I also bid you all Happy Holidays as well (even if I am currently stuck at relatives because of the snow storm outside- so I just typed this up on a weird, brand new computer- Microsoft Word 2007- very strange)!

And... I love the number 9, its one of my two favorite numbers- I'm sorry number 9 for having Faith hate you. You did nothing wrong to deserve the hatefulness of this 5-year-old child, I promise!


End file.
